


Morning daze

by alejandrathemexican



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, smut promp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alejandrathemexican/pseuds/alejandrathemexican
Summary: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  I don't even know, man. At this point just enjoy





	Morning daze

There was something hazy still taking over her as Astrid blinked bleary eyes against the light coming in from the window.

And arm was thrown over her, and something pleasant. Safe, and _no_ , it was something even _more_ than pleasant.

She hummed as she burrowed deeper into the warmth, oh… it felt good.

It felt too good. Her eyes closed as her hips pressed back on their own, and she let out a contented sigh as she felt that pressure against her again.

In fact, it felt too good to ignore. One more time. If she arched her back _just_ right it would press right… _there._

There was a gasp against the back of her neck, and someone half moaning, half whispering her name so softly, so airy, and his arm tightened around her torso, his hips pressing snugger to her.

Oh… that was too good. Astrid’s hips rolled into a slow drag, and her forearm trembled as her hand shot over the delicious stranger’s.

Who was this again? How had she ended up here?

She opened her eyes briefly, wincing against the light, her thumb exploring the stranger’s hand as she tried to remember what had gone on.

It was hard to concentrate with the feel of him pressing on her.

One swipe of her thumb against a scar and the instant recognition made her freeze.

Because she knew that scar.

She’d accidentally given it to her best friend the only time he’d tried to teach her how to make mac n’ cheese and she’d dropped the burning match when she’d panicked.

That scar, on her friend Hiccup’s hand.

The hand around him, belonging to his body.

His body against her.

Astrid should put some distance, really. Was he asleep?

He probably was. But hadn’t he moaned her name?

Was he having a wet dream?

“Hiccup?” she whispered, unable to face him.

She felt him wake instantly, his neck jerking, and he stammered an apology as he tried to pull away, but her hand held him firmly in place.

What was she even doing?

She remembered now; she’d crawled into his bed because Berkian winters were cold, and their heating wasn’t working.

Well, it was definitely hot _now_.

“As… Astrid?” he whispered unavoidably against her neck, and the sensation gave her goosebumps.

Gods.

What was she doing?

Her lower lip was starting to hurt from biting it, but she didn’t know how to tell him how much she hadn’t known she wanted him to stay right there.

Her fingers laced between his, Hiccup keeping his arm tight around her, but frozen into place.

“Hiccup,” she said, not recognizing the huskiness in her voice, “do you…”

She didn’t have to finish before he was whispering a deep, hoarse ‘yes’, another gasp when she rolled her hips purposefully against his front, and she stopped questioning herself.

Anything to feel him closer.

Astrid shut her eyes, was she still breathing? Gods. She didn’t remember.

Her hand scrambled for the band of his pajama bottoms and boxers, and Hiccup got the clue quick, helping her roll her own bottoms down until he was there, hot and wet against the damp cotton of her pants.

There was still the hint of sleepiness tugging at her, the sensations too good to not make her a little dizzy.

He pulled down her top to press a trembling kiss against her the top of her spine, his right hand coming to rest at her ribs.

His moan rippled down her body when she grasped at him blindly, managing to position him in just the right angle, and he was prodding at her center.

She gasped again, lifting her leg and laying it back over his to give him better access, making his tip drag in just the right spot, her hips quaking.

He groaned, and she used her right hand to drag his over her chest, his skin warm through the fabric of her top.

Could he feel how wet she was? What did he make of it?

She could feel his hesitance, his hand over her breasts but not doing much.

Her hand closed tighter around his, “Hiccup, move,” she commanded.

“I’m just,” both moaned as he dragged against her center, giving her more of that delicious friction.

“More,” she gave a tortured plea.

He rolled his hips against hers, and, breathless, she shot a hand between her legs to receive him. Make sure he was getting to the right place.

“Faster,” she whispered, and it was enough of an enticement.

Hiccup’s hand went to her hip for better purchase, since his left leg couldn’t give it.

He grunted against her skin, settling into a thrusting pace as she gasped, feeling the wet head of his shaft against her hand as he rubbed so good, so good against her.

He raised on his elbow, fingers digging into her hip as he lost patience with his lack of speed, grunting against her shoulder, thrusting into her bucking hips and delighting in her moans and whimpers.

She lifted her leg even higher, and he rushed to help her, already straining with the effort but not caring one jot.

The bed creaked as he mumbled a ‘fuck’ into her neck and she gave a strangled noise between a giggle and a moan at a hard thrust.

“Oh, yes…” her hips arched into him, and his fingers splayed over her belly, feeling it tighten as she threw her head back into his chest.

“So good. Astrid, you’re so good,” Hiccup grunted against her hot skin, too intoxicated with the pounding of his own heart and her body moving against his to be coherent.

Too intoxicated with the sound of her voice moaning his name.

Drowning in pleasure as she moaned and grunted, the sound of her voice resounding in his body and traveling to his groin and tightening, coiling until he shattered into bliss against her.

When he came to, he was breathing hard, his softening shaft between her thighs, his fingers still tight on her hips, and as he relaxed them, fear trickling into his brain and down his body, tucking himself in his bottoms and sitting up, watching her breathe heavily.

“You…” he panted, a tentative hand nearing her hip. “You didn’t… did you…?”

She turned around, sitting up; her pajama top was unable to hide the flush in her cheeks and neck. Her hand went to his neck and she stared at him with molten blue eyes.

“Make me?” she said hazily.

She pulled him to her when he nodded, fumbling closer to her,  the first kiss they’d ever shared.

Of the kind at least. She’d at least never dragged her lips against his, biting his lower lip, and left him breathless.

Astrid was surprised to note it didn’t feel odd with him, but too lost in the feel of his mouth against hers to ponder for long.

They paused for air, mouths open. Unwilling to part farther than necessary as she breathed in his air.

Her eyes dragged open, and she found him staring at her, green eyes dazed, and swollen lips open and a flush on his cheeks contrasting with his freckles.

She never would have thought to call him beautiful before that moment, but now it was the only word she could give him, along with other, unnamed feelings she hadn’t known were inside her.

He closed his eyes, leaning into her and this kiss; this was sweeter than… her eyes fluttered closed, enjoying the way he hummed against her lips, and hating when he broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against hers.

“You’re gonna hate me,” he whispered dejectedly, his thumb brushing against her cheek.

Astrid’s eyes shot open, “no. No. I don’t. Why would you even?”

“I really,” he interrupted, “I really have to pee.”

Her hand fisted against his shirt, as she dropped her head against his chest, sighing. “Gods… Fine,” she said, pushing on his chest slightly. “Go. Go!” she insisted when he didn’t move.

Hiccup kissed her once more, before turning and strapping his prosthesis on. Still hesitating despite the urgency, he turned to his best friend. Or… _whatever_ they were now they had dry-humped. Well… it wasn’t precisely _dry_ -humping, but…

“Should we… should we talk about this?”

Astrid _growled_ at him.

“ _Go. Pee_. Fuck first. Talk later.”

He smiled at a sulking Astrid as he left his room.

He didn’t even think about the cold.

 


End file.
